


Broken Heart Hospital

by Delic



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delic/pseuds/Delic





	Broken Heart Hospital

The Broken Heart Hospital  
Based off of “You left me” A game made for those who have lost.

She sat there. Red slowly slipped down her white clothing, staining her blouse and staining her hands that sat in her lap. Her eyes sat in their sockets, staring at the white walls of a hospital she would soon learn to forget. 

Her heart sat heavy in her chest, split in two, straight down the middle. Nobody was concerned, nurses continued to walk down the halls, giving small looks of pity to her and everyone sitting next to her, but they weren’t concerned. Her name was called soon after another nurse passed her vision. Her name… what was her name again? Her mind was so focused on a single subject that she couldn’t seem to even remember the things that were etched into her mind as a small child. 

Two fingers passed her vision and she heard a snapping in her ear. She soon fell out of the trance. Her blue eyes falling upon the brown eyes of a slightly tall man, probably somewhere in his 20’s. He had a nice jawline, nice cheekbones, and fluffy blonde hair. His name… She couldn’t see his name tag, it was blurred, but she knew this would soon be her end. 

“Delia, Delia, right?” The man said her name again and she slowly nodded. Delia. Of course, her mind finally cleared and she gave a small smile and nodded again.

“Come with me, Delia. We’ll get your heart fixed.” The man gave a small smile and headed to a doorway which was somehow right in front of them, though Delia never saw it before.   
The man headed through the doorway and Delia followed. Though, when she got to the door, there wasn’t a floor anymore. Just a large pit in the shape of a square. She signed softly and watched as lights slowly floated down from the ceiling. She put one foot forward, and fell.

She fell, and fell, feeling the warm air drift through her locks of hair, feeling the wind slowly carrying her to wherever she was heading, whether it was the end or a new beginning. Slowly, she slowed and landed in the soft arms of flowers. Dandelions swept through her hair, lilies licked her cheeks, and fireflies drifted into the air. Everything was lit up, it looked so surreal. So beautiful. She could hug the air, feel its warmth pass through her, like she was hugging her mother after a long day of school, after a long day of work, after a long day of nothing. After nothing…

Blue appeared in the sky. A text bubble. The words “I love you” displayed in the deep blue. Then grey appeared next to it. More “I love you”. Tons of “I love you”s filled the air, their light mixing with the light of the fireflies. The greys and blues of speech bubbles mix with the yellow of fireflies. 

Delia sat up and touched every bubble she could, smiling happily as she read every confession, every word from grey and blue, every heart, every emoji, every smiley face, every sad realizations, every tear, every bad day, every good day, everything. She smiled at her own smiles. She cried at her own tears. And then in the corner, there was one single grey speech bubble.

She walked over to it slowly, the beautiful flowers wilting underneath her feet, the fireflies dropping from the sky and landing in the soft aglow of green grass. The grey speech bubble was dimly lit, barely illuminating the ground beneath it. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t love you anymore.”

Delia slowly hugged the speech bubble to her chest. She remembered her. That girl. The one with soft blonde hair, the one with beautiful hazel eyes, the one who loved blowing bubbles with her gum, the one who loved long rollercoaster rides, the one whose hands were as soft as a baby’s, the one whose teeth always showed whenever she smiled. That girl… Florence, she was the light of Delia’s life. But now she was the hole in Delia’s heart.

Delia felt a slow smile spread across her face as she slowly pressed a kiss to the words in her hands. 

\----------------------------------------------  
A girl walked out of the hospital that day. Her blouse is clean, her short brown hair in order, her skirt without wrinkle, and her smile without worry. The girl walked away from the hospital without memory of what happened there, without memory of a broken heart, without memory of the one who broke it. The girl walked out, ready to begin her new ending.


End file.
